User talk:Star Solister
Archive 1. Do not edit it! "History of the Kirby Wiki for me you" First and foremost, you need to archive your talk page. The section titles are ridiculously long and it contains nearly 44,000 bytes. Secondly, that section of your userpage is comprised mostly of bias and falsehoods. No one ever told you that you were useless, but you insist that the reason Gamefreak and I asked you to stop making blogs irrelevant to the Kirby Wiki was because we believe so, which is either, on your part, a cry for attention, or just being a nuisance. A good percentage of your contributions are blog comments and malevolently telling other users to cease their actions (usually, you only repeat what another administrator has told them; this constitutes both trolling and asshattery). A little constructive criticism: This is something you should work on. I won't force you to edit your page to fix its erroneousness, but I will ask that you improve your behavior and that you look more closely into the complexity of situations before hastily making assumptions driven by your emotional problems. BNK [ |T| ] 22:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ignoring this wall isn't a very good idea, either. BNK [ |T| ] 23:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've archived my talk page and since there is a certain project I have never touched for a few years, I'm going back to it. Sigs You changed your sig Yeah. Can you put all your messages on my talk page? That is pretty cool. Why are fights banned? Do you think Bukiset is a powerful regular enemy? What do you mean by flame? I am can be a nice guy I will not offend you or harass you! Do you think I am a mean person? I am Kirby! I never knew there was a wiki about me! Do you watch the simpsons? How was it funny? Type in Hank hill and a failed boxing practice turn up the volume and prepare to laugth Type in hank hill and a failed boxing practice! Turn up volume and prepare to laugth! WHY!? Do not worry it has a simpsons twist in it! Watch it when your not busy Hello! Okay. Still uploading pics onto KSSU pages? I did not know about it then I am only 10 I came across it in 4th grade I am a smart 10 year old.I am not a noob either Alameda County I was at Alameda County in May, didn't pass by Castro Valley though. We were in the Fremont area, I learned where Castro Valley is today. I'm just stuck between Mt. Shasta and Mt. Lassen. Oh. You are quite lucky to live in the Bay Area because you are so close to famous landmarks...the only landmark we have is the Sundial Bridge. Hmm. I thought you retired. What inspired you to come back? Especially since the wiki is now very strict on the rules. More then in February. Meh...I saw my edit count and saw how 56% of my edits were blog-related, so, I decided just to edit the mainspace a bit. Mmhmm. When I look back, it was blog related and talk-page related. Say, do you have a Windows Live or Windows Messenger account? No. All I have is just my Gmail account. Nothing special. Can you make one? My parents are those people who don't like me chatting with people I do not know (or have met in real life). I don't think my parents will let me...are you on Windows Hotmail? What's that? If you go on the Windows Messenger homepage, on the table with all the Windows applications, Windows Hotmail is on the table. It's basically an email. It's that or join Runescape. I'm on at that place A LOT. Aw. I'm seriously bored. Suggested reading Kirby Wiki:Policy has been created. I urge you to read the IRC section before anything. BNK [ |T| ] 00:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I already read it. ::I made major edits to the page, did you see them? BNK [ |T| ] 00:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I read the most recent edit way before you told me to. I hang out by the recent changes a lot. ::::Good. That, and your recent edits, show that you qualify for requesting rollback. :) BNK [ |T| ] 00:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I got it!Tabuu309 02:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean Tabuu309 03:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How do I talk on there?Tabuu309 03:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Timson, I just learned to revamp Pokemon. Can ya teach me how to make siggys? Also, how did you make this page linked to your own user page? WinXkaila 08:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok. WinXkaila 04:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC)